


Fearless

by Hallikinz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Love, Mysteries, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallikinz/pseuds/Hallikinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie, a young adult with a mysterious past, runs away from home and happens upon two men named Sam and Dean. Along the way she meets an awkward angel, a demon that show up at just the wrong time, vampires, and a lot of other monsters from your worst nightmares. She seems to be a natural of the supernatural, and Sam and Dean are determined to know what happened in her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This and my other fanfic are both available on Wattpad as well. Same username

I take one last look at the only life I know, and I can tell nothing will ever be the same. Inhaling sharply, I turn my back on the house that never was, never would be, and never will be my home. Pulling the straps on my small backpack, I begin to walk away. I don't know what life on the road will be like, but anything will be better than this. Leaving my friends will be the hardest. That, and, creating a new life homeless and with strangers. No matter how new or scary it would be, ANYTHING will be better that the life I'm leaving behind me. 

As I exhale, I can see my breath in the cool night air. I look up to see hundreds of stars shining down on me. I see one star that is surrounded in a circle by a large cloud. I could only be a few miles away from that house, but I'm tired and I can't fully seem to catch my breath. My legs give out and I collapse on the hard sidewalk beneath me with a thump. Pulling my bag in front of me, I pull a warm red sweater out and put it on. My legs are over the edge of the sidewalk, and I learn my elbows on my knees. Within moments, in begins to rain, hard. 

"Really?!'' I yell, my head positioned toward the sky. 

It thunders as if to say "Yes."

I don't know what to do or where to go, so I stay there, the rain drenching my clothes and few belongings.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has almost been an hour, and I'm wet, cold, tired, and I still haven't moved. On the bright side, it stopped raining! Like I said, I still haven't moved, it's like my legs can't function. I near an engine rumbling nearby and I turn my head left towards the sound. I see a black car coming towards me. What is that, an old Chevy Impala? As it nears me, it slows, util coming to a stop close to me. 

I think:  
...This is the day I die!  
...or get kidnaped

The passenger window rolls down.

Or see two REALLY hot guys!

"Need a ride?" The driver asks in a sexy, husky voice. 

I come back to my senses.

"What? Are you crazy? Or just stupid? No! I'm not hitchhiking!"

The passenger looks at me with a concerned look, and big, beautiful, brown puppy-dog eyes and perfect hair words can't even describe... "Its the middle of the night," He says, "And I know you don't trust us, which is smart, but you can trust us. But, just warning you, if you do want a ride, there is another guy in the backseat and he is pretty weird. Say some crazy stuff."

Ugh! The Face! It makes me melt! "Okay, thank you guys!" and I hop in behind puppy-dog eyes. I look over and see the other guy in the backseat. "Hi." I say timidly.

"Hello," He says in a stern, husky voice, "I am Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord."

I mouth "okay" and turn my head towards my window. 

"Told 'ya." Puppy-dog eyes says, "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. And the nut bag back there is out friend Cas." He points to the driver. 

"Allie." I say.

"So where you goin'?" Dean asks.

"Uh," Gee, I didn't think about what I'd say to that. 

"Uh...?" 'Castiel the Angel' Says.

"I don't have a home..."

"Neither do we. We live in motels and this car. Guess we have something in common." Sam says. 

I smile, even though he can't see it.

"You can stay with us for a while if you need." 

"Dude!" Sam whispers, not quite quietly enough.

"Dean, Cas can stay with her while we are working." Sam whispers also not quite quietly enough. 

"Cas? He'll tell her everything!"

"We can both hear you assbutts." Cas says. Assbutts?

" I don't have to stay if I'm not wanted. Thanks anyways. " I say.

"No! You're fine. I can't tell you to and let you just roam the streets in the middle of the night, there are some creeps out there."

"Creepier than you all?" I look at Cas when I say this. 

Sam chuckles and Dean sighs and begins driving again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what were YOU three doing on the streets in the middle of the night?" I ask after ten minutes of silent driving. 

"Uh, it's work." Sam say suspiciously.

"What's 'work'? Obviously you don't want me to know, but that'll just make me try harder. Are you guys, like, strippers or something?"

Castiel chuckles lightly, "Ha, ha, that'd be a step up!"

"Then what?"

"Its none of your business." Dean finally says.

"Well, uh-" Sam is interrupted by Cas.

"We are hunting vampires." Cas sounds WAY to serious for something like that. 

"Ok, yeesh, I get it, you don't want me to know." I say.

"It's true."

"As in fangs and wooden stakes?"

"Fangs, yes. Wooden stakes, no." Sam starts. This is hilarious! I'm in a car with two crazy guys and the other one! "The only way to actually kill them is to be-head them.

I roll my eyes and look out the window to my right. I hear a slight whooshing noise to my left and when I turn my head, I see ANOTHER guy there! If it wasn't obvious, I scream.

"What?" Dean yells.

"Who is he and how did he get there?" I say quickly. I'm breathing to quickly, I think I'm hyperventilating. 

Sam looks back. He has a slightly surprised look on his face. Through clenched teeth he says, "CROWLEY!"

"'Ello, boys!" Crowley says with an odd and creepy smile.

"Damn it Crowley, you always come at the wrong time! Get out!" Dean says angrily.

"But I have something important to tel-"

"CROWLEY!" Dean sounds pissed!

"Ok, fine, but its your loss." I blink, hear another "whoosh" and Crowley is gone.

I scream again.

"What was that? How did he...what did he...HUH?!"

"I don't think you'll believe us even if we tell you." Sam says.

"After that magic act, I'll believe ANYTHING." I say. I can't get my heart rate to go down.

"Okay, well, Crowley is a demon, Cas is in fact an angel, and we hunt every monster from your nightmares."

"WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

After "Crowley" left, I kept my eye on the seat between "Castiel" and I trying not to blink. you would think there was a weeping angel there I kept my eyes open so long. I smile at my childish fandoms. Just as I think of that, "Don't Stop Believing" By Journey comes on and Dean begins to rock out. I tap Sam on the shoulder and say, "Have you ever seen or heard of Doctor Who?"

"No" He responds, and laughs at Dean slightly. 

"What about Sherlock?" I'm hopeful.

"No." Hope gone. 

"ANY good shows?"

"Not really. We have Netflix at our bunker a few towns over, but Cas takes it over all the time. Plus, in our line of work, we stay at motels a lot so we are lucky to catch a Telenovela."

"Spanish soap operas?! That's sad."

"Yeah. And Dean likes to watch porn on my computer."

Dean stops singing and glares at Sam, "ITS NOT PORN!" he protests, and goes back to singing. I see Sam mouth "it is porn." but it's hard to tell in the darkness.

"I'm going to have to turn you two into a WhoLock."

"A what?"

I laugh, "Its a combination of the Doctor Who and Sherlock fandoms. I know, fandoms are pretty childish, but I hold onto my youth."

"Got it."

Sam and I have a silent agreement to end the conversation and begin singing along with Dean. "Don't stop believin'/hold on to the feelin'/streetlights, people/don' stop believin..."

 

~~~~~~~~~

We finally get to the motel Sam and Dean are staying at after more Journey, some BeeGees, a little Survivor, A Michael Jackson song, and lots of Styx. 

"Cas'll be leaving once we talk to him, but there is only one bed in this room, they seemed to have though Dean and I were a, ahem, couple, and I got the bed. De-"

"I always lose!" Dean interrupts.

"Then stop using rock!" Sam says. I laugh. "Dean is sleeping on the couch. We can get you your own room or you can share the bed with me."

"Well," I start, "after the whole...Crowley thing, I'm not sure I'd feel safe in my own room, and I'd hate for you guys to waste your money on me, but I would hate to impose..."

"Ok, I don't mind. Do you, Dean?"

"Nah, you can stay with us." Dean responds.

"So, how old are you anyways?" Sam asks, lifting is eyebrows, and it makes his puppy dog eyes even more puppy-doggy.

"29. What about you guys?"

"33." Sam answers.

"37." Dean say and turns to Cas.

"Huh, that's funny, I'm four years younger than Sam and Sam is four years younger than Dean!" I say.

"That is funny." Cas says. He says is so seriously though, I can't help but laugh hysterically. Sam and I go into the motel room, leaving Dean and Cas outside. Sam locks the door.

"Will is Dean supposed to get in?"

"He isn't" Sam chuckles, and I join in. 

"Oh, jeez, I didn't realizes your clothes were wet, you must be freezing."

I completely forgot in all the commotion, but once Sam brought it up, a chill went down my spine and I began to shiver. "Yeah, I am cold, but this is all I have."

"You can borrow one on my shirts until we can get you some clothes. On you it'll probably look like a nightgown."

"Yeah, I know I'm short. You don't need to rub it in." I joke.

" I will see if I have any sweatpants here too. why don't you take a warm shower."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Ok, i'll be right ba-" He is interrupted by Dean-again-pounding on the door.

"Sammy! Let me in!" He yells. 

Sam and I begin laughing hysterically.

"This isn't funny!" He pounds harder and louder, but stops short. "Son of a bitch."

"Dean, what is it?" Sam goes from laughing to obviously concerned.

"Vamps! five of 'em! they found us."

"Sam spins around to me, "Can you use a gun?"

"Yeah." Sam looks surprised for a second then goes back to his thought. 

"What about a knife?"

"Probably."

"Good. Then grab one of each and aim at the vamps' heads!" He points at the bed side table, motioning where the weapons are, "The only way to kill them is decapitation."

"But I thought-"

"There's no time! Just trust me!" He pulls a pistol out of his waistband and goes outside with it loaded and aimed. 

My hands shaking, my heart pounding, I locate a pistol and a nicely sized, sharp and lethal looking knife. The gun in my left, the knife in my right, I make my way outside. On the ground I see two bodies with their heads two feel away. I nearly vomit-then I hear and feel breathing, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn my head and see a snarling vampire about to pounce. Instead of the two long sharp canines I always associated them with, its entire mouth is filled with short, sharp fangs. As if it were instinct, I slice his head clean off, blood splattering me and spraying the parking lot. The monster falls to the ground with a loud "thud". I collapse, dropping my weapons next to me, then look over at Sam and Dean, who also just finished killing the last two vampires, with an impressed yet shocked look on their face. I stand up, like this blood doesn't faze me (even though I just want to curl up in a ball and cry), smirk and walk into the motel room. The boys follow shortly. 

Sam whispers not-quietly-enough, "I have never seen such a quick and precise cut from a first timer."

"Me either." Dean says also not-quite-quietly-enough.

I smile awkwardly, put the gun and knife on the kitchenette table, and say "It's almost like I knew exactly was I was doing, like it, like it courses through my veins..."


End file.
